palmemordetfandomcom-20200214-history
ANC
stub :Uppslagsordet ANC leder hit; för fotbollsturneringen African Nations Cup, se Afrikanska mästerskapet i fotboll. thumb|200px|ANC:s ledare [[Jacob Zuma.]] African National Congress (ANC) är ett socialdemokratiskt parti i Sydafrika. Det bildades som en politisk organisation den 8 januari 1912 under namnet South African Native National Congress (Sydafrikanska usprungsbefolkningens nationalkongress). Bland de tidiga förgrundsfigurerna fanns Pixley ka Isaka Seme. Man bytte till sitt nuvarande namn 1923. ANC:s målsättning var utökade rättigheter för de svarta och man manade alla sydafrikaner att glömma skillnaderna mellan varandra och skapa en gemensam organisation. 1947 breddade man sin bas genom att alliera sig med Natal Indian Congress och Transvaal Indian Congress. Organisationen var terroristlistad av Förenta Staterna fram till juli 2008.Folket i Bild/Kulturfront 2/2011, sid 21. Ideologi ANC är ett socialdemokratiskt parti som är med i SocialistinternationalenThe ANC and the Socialist International De vill minska de sociala och ekonomiska skillnaderna i landet som i deras tycke är en rest från apartheidtiden. Denna åsikt omfattar frågor som jobb, bostäder och land. Deras ideologiska talesmän Joe Slovo, Joel Netshitenzhe och Tshilidzi Marwala förespråkar också att det är viktigt att minska arbetslöseten bland arbetarklassen för att öka köpkraften i landet och på så sätt stödja ekonomin. Historia Fredlig kamp mot apartheid Apartheid infördes i Sydafrika 1948 när National Party, som främst samlade afrikaaner, kom till makten. Det innebar bland annat att lagar om var man fick bo skärptes och att politiska aktiviteter begränsades. ANC inspirerades vid denna tid av Mahatma Gandhi och genomförde 1952 omfattande ohörsamhetskampanjer och icke-våldsdemonstrationer mot förtrycket. Kampanjen avblåstes när regeringen förbjöd protestmöten. 1955 antogs Frihetsstadgan som blev ANC:s grundläggande dokument. I denna deklarerade man sitt mål att avskaffa apartheid, ge lika rättigheter åt alla raser och införa ett socialistiskt Sydafrika. Året därefter arresterades 155 ANC-ledare. Rättegången slutade med frikännande fem år senare. En grupp bröt sig ur ANC 1959 på grund av man orienterat sig bort från afrikansk nationalism. Dessa grundade Pan Africanist Congress (PAC). När regeringen införde passlagar som krävde att svarta var tvungna att bära ID-kort när de rörde sig i vita områden företog PAC demonstrationer. Polisen svarade med att öppna eld mot de 10 000 demonstranterna och 67 personer dog. I efterdyningarna av Sharpevillemassakern förbjöds både ANC och PAC. Väpnad kamp och terrorism ANC:s ledare Albert Lutuli tilldelades Nobels fredspris för sin icke-våldskamp 1960. Kort därefter beslöt emellertid ANC att gå in för väpnad kamp. En väpnad gren, Umkhonto we Sizwe (Nationens spjut) upprättades 1961 av bland andra Nelson Mandela. Året därpå arresterades Nelson Mandela, Walter Sisulu med flera ANC-ledare och dömdes 1964 för terrorism till livstids fängelse på Robben Island. Till en början inriktade man sig på attacker och sabotage mot myndigheter och strävade efter att minimera blodsutgjutelse på civila. Så småningom övergick man dock från gerillastrid till terrorism. I juni 1985 sade ANC-ledaren Oliver Tambo att gränsen mellan mjuka (civila) och hårda (militära och industriella) mål kommer att försvinna när konflikten trappas upp."Wild Card in South Africa: Communist Party" i New York Times 1986-06-26, publicerad på svenska i Tempus, "Kommunismen i Sydafrika" 1986-06-28. Mjuka mål hade då redan länge attackerats, med attentat mot varuhus, nöjescentra, restauranger med mera.Five people are killed and over sixty injured in an explosion at an Amanzimtoti shopping centre in December Sannings- och försoningskommissionens slutrapport Vol. 3, kap. 1. Sterland Theatre Complex; Lion Bridge Feeds and van Aswegen Brothers: BombingsSannings- och försoningskommissionens utslag AC/2000/199. TRC To Hear McBride Magoos Bar Bombing Amnesty Application Justitiedepartementets pressmeddelande 1999-09-16. Man mördade också strejkbrytare och andra som betraktades som kollaboratörer, vanligen genom den så kallade halsbandsmetoden. Hundratals svarta dödades på detta sätt.Truth and Reconsiliation Commission Documents South Africa: The Lost Generation Time 1991-02-18. I väst hade man vid denna tid en annan bild av ANC och Winnie Mandela chockerade många när hon sade att "med våra tändsticksaskar och halsband skall vi befria detta land.”Row over 'mother of the nation' Winnie Mandela The Guardian 1989-01-27. Nelson Mandela har senare medgett att man bröt mot mänskliga rättigheter.Mandela admits ANC violated rights, too Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, 2 November 1998. ANC klassificerades som en terroristorganisation, inte bara av Sydafrikas regering utan av de flesta västeuropeiska länder. ANC hade baser i grannländerna Botswana, Moçambique och Swaziland. Ett utbildningsläger fanns i Tanzania där sedan 1977 sydafrikaner fick utbildning i stadskrigföring av experter från IRA, med KGB som organisatör.Hans Graf Huyn: Uppmarschen, s. 196, Stockholm 1981, Contra. Antalet gerillasoldater uppgick i mitten av 80-talet till mellan 8 000 och 10 000, men endast ett hundratal befann sig samtidigt i Sydafrika. Vapen fick man från Östtyskland och Sovjetunionen. Den sydafrikanska regeringen, för sin del, dödade ANC-aktivister och angrep eller bombade ofta dess baser. I mitten av 80-talet hade de svarta i kåkstäderna radikaliserats så att ANC kunde påräkna ett folkligt deltagande i den väpnade kampen. Samtidigt innebar det att man inte hade förutsättningar att i detalj kontrollera våldet. Upptrappningen av konflikten syns i ökningen av attacker från 44 1984 till 136 1985. Sammanlagt hade 80 personer dött i ANC:s attacker mellan 1976 och 1986, varav hälften vita. Därtill kommer de hundratals mördade ”kollaboratörerna”. Offren för regeringens aktioner uppgår till tusentals. I Zimbabwe dödades under den sju år långa frihetskampen 30 000 människor, varav 450 vita. Kampen i Sydafrika var med andra ord inte lika intensiv. Förhållande till kommunismen Det har inte varit någon hemlighet att det finns ett starkt kommunistiskt inslag i ANC, men dess omfattning har varit omstridd. Sydafrikas regering uppgav att 23 av de 30 medlemmarna i ANC:s nationella exekutiva kommitté ”har haft eller har någon typ av anknytning eller medlemskap i det sydafrikanska kommunistpartiet.”''Talking With the ANC,'' Pretoria 1986, Bureau for Information. Sydafrikas främste akademiske expert på ANC, Tom Lodge, uppskattade antalet kommunister i kommittén till 13, men sade att det är svårt att säga exakt. Bland dessa kommittémedlemmar återfanns Joe Slovo som var ordförande i det moskvatrogna Sydafrikas kommunistparti (SACP) och därtill tredje man i befälsgrad i Umkhonto we Sizwe. ANC har, liksom SACP, backat upp Sovjets invasion av Tjeckoslovakien och Afghanistan och till den stående retoriken har hört att tala om USA som en imperialistisk makt. SACP såg som sin roll att verka i ett folkfrontssamarbete med ANC som skulle bana väg för ett Sydafrika under kommunistiskt herravälde. Men även om det fanns ett starkt gensvar för kommunismen i Sydafrika – stimulerat av regeringens antikommunistiska retorik – så var den ideologiska medvetenheten ofta ytlig, och med Sovjetunionens sammanbrott gick luften ur kommunismen och de moderata krafterna fick större utrymme. Nelson Mandela visade inte heller något större intresse för denna ideologi. Under rättegången 1964 sade han att kommunistpartiet är ”den enda politiska grupp som är beredd att samarbeta med afrikanerna i deras kamp för att uppnå politiska rättigheter.” Regeringsansvaret skulle också komma att verka i Demokratisk Socialistisk riktning. I regeringsställning thumb|right|Ett valkontor för ANC i Kapstaden. Under 80-talet avvisade ANC förhandlingar och krävde villkorslös kapitulation. I slutet av årtiondet befann man sig i en ny situation. Det finansiella stödet från öststaterna upphörde samtidigt som Pieter W. Botha efterträtts av F.W. de Klerk som Sydafrikas president. Denne var beredd till långtgående eftergifter. När ANC blev mer försonligt inställda och gick med på att diskutera konstitutionell uppgörelse legaliserades organisationen (liksom PAC) den 2 februari 1990. Nelson Mandela frigavs den 11 februari samma år efter 27 år i fängelse och delade makten med de Klerk under en övergångsperiod mellan folkomröstningen bland vita 1992 som avslutade apartheid och de allmänna valen 1994 där alla raser hade rösträtt. I valet 1994 bildade ANC en allians med kommunistpartiet och Congress of South African Trade Unions (COSATU). Man fick 62 % av rösterna och Nelson Mandela blev Sydafrikas president. Han satt en period och efterträddes 1999 av Thabo Mbeki. ANC har fortsatt att dominera Sydafrika, endast i västra Kapprovinsen har det (huvudsakligen vita) Nya Nationalistpartiet (NNP) hållit ställningarna till 2004 och i Kwa-Zulu Natal har man under tio år samregerat med Inkhata Freedom Party (IFP) då inget parti fick ensam majoritet. ANC och NNP bildade en koalition inför valet 2004 och sedan NNP upplöstes året därpå övergick dess parlamentsledamöter till ANC. Samma år vann ANC valet i Kwa-Zulu Natal och behärskar därmed ensamt alla Sydafrikas tio provinser. Kontroverser Alliansen med SACP och COSATU började knaka i fogarna kring 2001, då ANC gick in för en mer marknadsliberal politik. Missnöje har också gett sig till känna med den tysta diplomatin visavi Zimbabwe, liksom med programmet Black Economic Empowerment som anses gynna ett fåtal i den svarta eliten istället för den fattiga majoriteten. Ytterligare påfrestningar för alliansen utgör turerna kring Jacob Zuma. Denne avskedades från posten som vicepresident av president Thabo Mbeki 2005 på grund av anklagelser om korruption. Zuma kvarstod dock som ANC:s vice ordförande och har, som en mer vänsterinriktad kandidat än Mbeki, ett starkt stöd inom ANC och dess allianspartners. Konflikten har fortsatt med spionanklagelser. I december 2005 anklagades Zuma för våldtäkt.S. African denies rape allegation at trial Associated Press 2006-04-03. Zuma, som var ordförande i det nationella Aids-rådet, hade oskyddad sex fast han var medveten om att flickan var HIV-positiv men ursäktade sig med att han tog en dusch efteråt.SA's Zuma 'showered to avoid HIV' BBC 2006-04-05. Han nämns i alla fall som ett starkt kort inför presidentvalet 2009. ANC har också skakats av andra korruptions- och sexskandaler. ANC:s partiledare * 1912 - 1917 John Langalibalele Dube * 1917 - 1924 Sefako Mapogo Makgatho * 1924 - 1927 Zacharias Richard Mahabane * 1927 - 1930 Josiah Tshangana Gumede * 1930 - 1936 Pixley ka Isaka Seme * 1937 - 1940 Zacharias Richard Mahabane (2x) * 1940 - 1949 Alfred Bitini Xuma * 1949 - 1952 James S Moroka * 1952 - 1967 Albert Lutuli * 1967 - 1991 Oliver Tambo * 1991 - 1999 Nelson Mandela * 1999 - 2007 Thabo Mbeki * 2007 - Jacob Zuma Referenser Externa länkar * ANC * Frihetsstadgan Kategori:Politiska partier i Sydafrika Kategori:Socialdemokratiska partier Kategori:Terrorism af:African National Congress ar:المؤتمر الوطني الأفريقي bn:আফ্রিকান ন্যাশনাল কংগ্রেস br:African National Congress bg:Африкански национален конгрес ca:Congrés Nacional Africà cs:Africký národní kongres cy:African National Congress da:African National Congress de:African National Congress et:Aafrika Rahvuskongress en:African National Congress es:Congreso Nacional Africano eo:Afrika Nacia Kongreso eu:Afrikako Kongresu Nazionala fa:کنگره ملی آفریقا fr:Congrès national africain gl:Congreso Nacional Africano ko:아프리카 민족회의 hi:अफ्रीकन नेशनल कांग्रेस hr:Afrički nacionalni kongres id:Kongres Nasional Afrika is:Afríska þjóðarráðið it:African National Congress he:הקונגרס הלאומי האפריקני kk:Африкалық ұлттық конгресс sw:ANC ku:ANC lad:Kongreso Nasional Afrikano lt:Afrikos nacionalinis kongresas ms:Kongres Kebangsaan Afrika nl:Afrikaans Nationaal Congres ja:アフリカ民族会議 no:African National Congress nn:ANC nov:Afrikani National Kongrese oc:Congrès Nacional African pms:Congress Nassional African nds:ANC pl:Afrykański Kongres Narodowy pt:Congresso Nacional Africano ro:Congresul Național African ru:Африканский национальный конгресс simple:African National Congress sk:Africký národný kongres fi:Afrikan kansalliskongressi ta:ஆபிரிக்க தேசிய காங்கிரஸ் th:พรรคสมัชชาแห่งชาติแอฟริกา tr:Afrika Ulusal Konseyi uk:Африканський Національний Конгрес vi:Đại hội Dân tộc Phi yo:ANC zh:非洲人国民大会